Plok
|designer = Ste and John Pickford (Concept) Lyndon Brooke (Graphics) John Buckley (Code) |composer = Tim Follin Geoff Follin |engine = |released = |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player |platforms = Super NES }} Plok is a side-scrolling platform game developed by Software Creations and released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1993. The game is a traditional platform game starring a character named Plok. Gameplay Plok can launch any of his limbs at will to damage enemies. Once the damage has been done they return to Plok. Some puzzles involve having to "sacrifice" one of Plok's limbs to activate switches (thus gradually decreasing Plok's mobility and his chances in battle). Once a limb hits a switch, it is placed on a hanger that may be right next to the switch or several screens away; some switches also require certain limbs. Plok's secondary attack takes the form of a buzzsaw-like jump that not only gives him increased speed, but also dispatches enemies. Plok can pick up shells, which award extra lives and serve as ammunition for a special amulet received partway through the game. The amulet converts shells into power for Plok's secondary attack. Power-ups come in the form of "presents" scattered throughout the majority of levels. If Plok locates one of these colorful gifts he is immediately transformed into a more powerful fighting machine for a brief length of time. These power-ups include a flamethrower, boxing gloves, a blunderbuss, dueling pistols and multiple rocket launchers. Specific presents yield vehicles that Plok can use in some later levels in the fleas' lair such as a unicycle, Jeep, jetpack, motorbike, tank, helicopter, Flying saucer and a pair of spring pogo shoes. The player encounters a number of different enemies, such as the aforementioned fleas. Plot Plok dwells on Akrillic, a large continent in the fictional region of Polyesta. Plok wakes up one morning to find that his big square flag has been stolen. He must travel first to the nearby Cotton Island to retrieve it from the Bobbins Brothers. After vanquishing the Bobbins Brothers, Plok returns to Akrillic to find that the land has been taken over by fleas, large blue creatures that jump around. He quickly learns that the theft of his flag was simply a decoy to lure him away from Akrillic and leave it unguarded. Plok must travel throughout Akrillic, ridding the land of fleas. Partway through the game, Plok takes a break to catch a nap, during which he dreams of Grandpappy Plok's search on Legacy Island for a magical amulet, which is eventually found and stumbled upon by Plok when he awakes. Plok then heads into Plok Town, a thicket, and a cave while also facing the Penkinos, Womack Spider, and Rockyfella. After clearing out all the fleas from Akrillic, Plok descends into Brendammi Bog where the fleapit, the source of all the fleas, is located. Riding various vehicles, Plok journeys deep into the Fleapit, ultimately challenging and defeating the Flea Queen, thus saving the day. Development Plok grew out of an aborted arcade game called Fleapit. Ste Pickford recounted: end of Equinox we presented the Plok concept to Rick head of Software Creations. We had our game designs, concept art, and a VHS tape of Fleapit. Rick liked the idea, and it became Software Creations' first self-funded original game, with John and I retaining ownership of the character and IP. }} The game was presented to Nintendo for publication, and Shigeru Miyamoto expressed strong interest in working on the game. However, Nintendo ultimately decided against publishing Plok. Ste Pickford remarked, "I suspect Yoshi's Island was in development at the time, and perhaps Mr. Miyamoto decided Plok was too similar for it to be worth working on both." The game was however featured on the Super Mario All Stars video tape - A promotional VHS which formed part of the Super NES "Mario Set" bundle in the UK and Ireland. Other appearances In 2009, North American company Super Fighter Team released Zaku, a horizontal shooter for the Atari Lynx which features a special guest appearance by Plok.[http://www.zaku-lynx.com/pics.htm Official Zaku website] His appearance in the game was made possible with the official blessing of Ste and John Pickford, creators and copyright holders of the Plok character. The Pickfords later launched a Plok webcomic. Reception Electronic Gaming Monthly lauded the game as an exceptionally original title with every aspect done well, particularly praising the colorful graphics, the music, the level design, the secret areas, and the character's ability to throw his own limbs. They awarded the game a score of 8 out of 10. References External links *The Plok Archive, part of the Pickford Bros.'s official site *Plok at Gamespot.com *Archived version of "The Only Plok! Site" Category:1993 video games Category:Platform games Category:Software Creations games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Tradewest games Category:Video games scored by Tim Follin Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Activision games